


You Don't Know How Much You Truly Mean To Me

by fyf



Category: All Time Low, You Me At Six
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyf/pseuds/fyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter alternating story about Jalex and Flintceschi and what happens over the course of Warped Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One Of Warped Tour: You Me At Six

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't very good, it's the first fanfiction i've ever wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to post this on here, these chapters were wrote like 2 years ago

'Warped Tour here we come!' Max shouted as him and the boys were waiting in the airport to board their plane.  
'Calm down Max, we have a 5 hour flight, before we even get to America, then we have to drive to where the first show is, which is another 3 hours. You can't be excited for that long' Matt explained. Max's mood immediately changed, he slouched down into his chair and pulled out his headphones. 'Nice going Matt, he's now going to be sulking for that long instead' Josh said to Matt. Matt just grinned at him 'Better than having him shouting at us for another 8 hours. You're welcome'  
Just then Dan and Chris came back from the airport shop. Dan looked at Josh then at Max, then back at Josh for an explanation. Josh just shook his head and patted the seat next to him. Dan sat down and handed out the chocolate bars he had bought for everyone.

***  
Dan and Josh were sat in the tour bus after the show, the rest of the band were out meeting the others who were joining them on tour this year.  
'So how's Sarah?' Dan asked Josh. Secretley hoping they'd broken up or been arguing. He knew it was bad to think like that, after all, he did want Josh to be happy, but he couldn't help himself.  
'Um... yeah, we're fine mate, thanks for asking' Josh lied. They really weren't, they had been arguing a lot recently, he hoped that Dan wouldn't pick up on that in the tone of his voice. He did. Dan smiled as he realised things weren't great between Josh and Sarah, but he didn't ask any further for Josh's sake.  
Josh smirked 'So, what do you want to do then? I would ask if you would want to play FIFA but I don't think you'd want to get beat badly on the first day of tour. There's plenty of that to come'  
Dan playfully hit Josh in the arm 'Fuck you, bring it on'  
'You wish' Josh said as he got up to put FIFA into the xbox. Dan blushed and looked down at the controller in his hands.

***

'GUYS, IS IT SAFE FOR US TO COME IN? THERE'S NOTHING RUDE GOING ON IN THERE IS THERE?' Matt shouted outside the tour bus door. Giggles could be heard next to him. 'Fuck off Matt, it's safe to come in, we're just playing FIFA' Josh called back. Matt, Max and Chris came onto the bus. Chris and Matt went straight to the lounge in the back and turned on the tv to watch a film.  
'You and Sarah...good?' Max asked Josh before taking a sip of his beer.  
'Yeah, I mean we argue, but doesn't every couple? She might be joining us on one of the dates later in the tour. She doesn't know yet...' He trailed off.  
Max shifted as he realised how uncomfortable Josh was. 'Of course mate, all couples argue, don't even worry about it. I'm sure she'll be out here soon, it's too good to stay away from anyway. Did Dan win at FIFA or is that a stupid question?'  
Josh laughed and hit Dan on the leg, causing Dan to jump and come out of his daydream. 'Did you hear that Flint? Maxy just asked if you won at FIFA. How mental! Of course I won, I'm the FIFA king. I'm unbeatable'  
Dan rolled his eyes, got up and went to his bunk. He took off his t-shirt and jeans and climbed into his bunk. He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.


	2. Warped Tour: All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack overhears something that makes him curious.

Jack walked onto the bus to find only Alex there. 'Where is everyone?' Jack asked.  
'Gone to set up the stage for our set, I'm not feeling too good, so I stayed here' Alex replied.  
Jack walked over and sat down next to Alex and nuzzled his face into his neck. 'Aw what's wrong with Lexy?'  
Alex laughed and put his arms around Jack. 'I just have a headache, it's nothing serious, I just can't be bothered getting up and doing things just yet'  
He looked up at Alex 'Are you gonna be okay for the set later? I hope we don't have to cancel a set on only the second day of tour' Jack said. Alex pulled him closer.  
'Of course we aren't going to cancel the set, I wouldn't want to let you down would I Jacky?' Alex smiled.  
'...and the fans' Jack added.  
'and the fans' Alex repeated.

***

'DIE DIE DIE!' Zack shouted. Jack jumped and spun around to see what he was shouting at. 'What on earth are you doing dude?'  
'Playing Halo.' Zack snapped. He always really got into what ever game he played on the xbox.  
'Do you really have to be so angry whilst playing it? Jack pressed.  
'Yes. They won't die and I have like no shield left, and I don't want to redo this mission' Zack whined.  
'Whatever dude'

Alex and Rian walked onto the bus. Rian sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Alex walked over to Jack and stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
Zack shouted from in the back lounge. 'Is he okay?' Alex asked. Jack spun round in Alex's arms so he was facing him.  
'Yeah, he's just playing halo, if we was awesome at it like we are, he wouldn't get so frustrated with it' Jack smirked.  
'True that' Alex agreed. 'Everyone is going out tonight for drinks, do you want to come? We'll try not to get that drunk, seeming we have a set to play tomorrow, and hangovers and playing music do not agree' Jack really didn't feel up for going out and getting drunk, he'd rather just stay on the bus and watch Home Alone, he hadn't seen it for a while what with all the packing and preporation for Warped. But he agreed anyway, knowing it would make Alex happy. He knew that Alex would get too drunk and he'd end up being the one that has to look after him like always.

***  
Jack woke up feeling like hell. His head was killing him and he didn't dare move in case he made it worse. He heard voices talking but with his hangover it was like they were shouting, he was about to tell them to shutup, when he heard what they were saying. 'Should we tell Jack? Doesn't he have a right to know?' One of them said.  
'No, I think he'll be really pissed. Besides, he technically doesn't have a right to know, it's not his place to get annoyed by it.' Replied the other.  
'But he likes him? It's obvious, I just think he should know is all' The first voice said.  
'I know he does, but I think it'll upset him, he'll find out soon enough for himself, we shouldn't tell him' The second one answered.  
Jack sat up in his bunk and hit his head off the roof of the bunk. He must have been closer to it than he thought. A searing pain went through his head, but he ignored it for the moment. He had to find out who was talking and what they were talking about. He hated people keeping secrets from him. Why were they talking about him? What does he have a right to know about? Jack walked into the front room of the bus. It was empty. They must have left when they heard him hit his head. He doesn't know who was talking or what they were talking about. Jack was determined to find out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at chapter summary's.


	3. Warped Tour: You Me At Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has an awkward encounter with Josh.

They were in the middle of their set at 12:00 in the blazing heat. Everyone was playing with everything they had and the crowd were going wild. Suddenly Josh stopped singing.  
‘Oh, what do we have here? I didn’t know we were All Time Low’ Dan looked up from his drums to see what he was talking about. ‘This is our very first bra we’ve ever had thrown on stage, thank you for this! I promise you I will masturbate to this later with Dan in mind!’ The crowd screeched and Josh turned around to wink at Dan. Dan blushed and dropped his head. Only if he thought.  
***  
The boys had finished their set and were on their way back to the bus to get clean. ‘DAN!’ Dan heard someone shout his name, he spun around to see who it was. Josh was running behind him flailing the bra around.  
‘Hey mate, why are you walking away so fast?’ Josh asked. Dan frowned.  
‘What? I was walking the same speed as the other guys, that isn’t fast, it’s not my fault you’re a lazy ass who walks slowly’ Dan retorted. Josh laughed and punched him in the arm and set off for the bus.  
‘Whatever you say mate! Just know I really will be thinking of you later when I masturbate to this!’ He flailed the bra around in the air, and turned around to wink at Dan for the second time that day.  
***  
Max, Matt and Chris had gone out with Kellin and Jesse from Sleeping With Sirens for drinks, Dan had decided against getting wasted and having a killing hangover tomorrow and having to play the drums at the same time. He’d rather not have a painful set tomorrow. Josh was nowhere to be seen, Dan had swear he was on the bus five minutes ago, but he hadn’t heard him tell him he was going out. Just then, Dan heard a small, muffled sound. He thought it was just someone outside the bus talking really loudly. He heard it again, it was a bit louder this time, now he was certain it was coming from the bus. He figured it was Josh since he was nowhere to be seen, and who else would be on their bands tour bus? He stood up and followed the sound, it was coming from the bathroom. He heard it again, only this time it wasn’t a muffled sound, it was a quiet moan. Oh shit. ‘This is awkward...He’s fucking masturbating, and I’m stood outside the door fucking listening’ Dan thought. He felt his pants tighten at that realisation. Josh was just on the other side of the door pleasuring himself and Dan was literally stood right outside. He was so close, he could just open the door and he would see everything, see Josh’s face twisted with pleasure, actually see him making those noises. Josh let out a loud moan and Dan could tell he’d finished, for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to walk away. He just stood there. Josh opened the door and strode straight into Dan, knocking him backwards. ‘Shit, sorry mate, didn’t know you were there... Why were you stood outside the door anyway?’ Josh said. Dan couldn’t answer, he felt his face burning, he cocked his hips slightly to stop the pressure his jeans were creating on his crotch. Josh noticed his movement and looked down at his crotch. ‘Well?’ He smirked. ‘Did you like what you heard?’ He stepped towards Dan, he was so close that Dan could feel his breath on his face. Josh started to lean in. Oh God, how I have imagined this so many times... what it would be like to kiss Josh... what it would be like to call Josh my bo- SHIT . Dan took a step back and looked at the ground. Josh was flustered for a moment then looked at Dan. ‘Fuck, I’m sorry if you didn’t want that... I just assumed...If you don’t like me it’s fi-‘  
‘No! It’s not that!’ Dan cut him off. ‘It’s just...Sarah... You have a girlfriend! We can’t be kissing. It’s not that I don’t want you, I do... just not like this, It has to be right’ Josh nodded.  
‘Right, I see, well, um, I best go see if I can find the guys... I fancy a drink’ With that, Josh brushed past Dan and walked sulkily off the bus. Dan sighed and sat down in his bunk. What the hell just happened? He had no idea Josh liked him that way. He needed to talk to someone about this. He got out his phone, scrolled to Gustav Wood and pressed call. He sat there waiting for him to pick up.


	4. Warped Tour: All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex disturbs Jack in the middle of something.

Alex slid his hand up Jack's shirt. 'I know you want me Jack, I've seen the way you look at me'.  
Jack shook his head. 'I... I don't Lex. I don't know what you mean'. Alex's hand continued further up his shirt, pulling it over Jack's head. Alex smirked when Jack shivered.  
'Don't lie to me Jay, I think everyone has noticed it. Why wouldn't I? Anyway, what's wrong with us having a bit of fun?' Alex replied. Jack shivered again under Alex's touch on his bare chest. Jack plucked up the courage to control the situation, he grabbed Alex's hand and stopped it from moving.  
'Alex. Think about what you're doing here. You're suggesting you want to do things with me, your best friend. Are you drunk or something?' Jack questioned. Alex laughed and shook his head.  
'Jack, don't worry I've thought about this plenty of times' he winked 'I know exactly what I'm doing. I know that I want you, and you want me, and I want to do something about that' Alex replied. Alex moved to straddle Jack's lap. He pulled his shirt off and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.  
'Just relax, please'. Jack nodded. Alex leaned forward and brushed his nose against Jack's, testing if he was fully okay with this. Jack lurched forward and met Alex's lips with his, he firmly placed his hands on Alex's hips and pulled them closer to his. Alex ran his fingers through Jack's hair and tangled his tongue with Jack's. Jack could feel his pants tightening as Alex's tongue was in his mouth and his hands tugging slightly on his hair. Alex ground his hips down and Jack moaned at the friction. He could feel Alex smiling, Alex broke away for air and attacked Jack's neck. He started kissing down his neck, towards his collarbone, he bit down, his tongue flicking out to soothe the mark as soon as he made it. Alex's hand slowly inched down Jack's stomach until he reached his jeans. He undid the button and slowly continued his hand downwards. Jack's breath caught in his throat when Alex wrapped his hand around his dick. Alex slowly started moving his hand up and down, pumping Jack slowly. Jack's hips bucked up, trying to get more friction. Alex smirked and pinned Jack's hips down with his free hand.  
'Please...' Jack whispered.  
'Please what, Jay?' Alex teased.  
'Anything... just more, please' Jack pleaded. Alex pulled Jack's jeans down past his knees and crouched down. Jack's eyes widened when he realised what Alex was about to do. Alex leaned forward and put his mouth around the tip of Jack's dick. Jack moaned at the sensation, his hand going straight into Alex's hair.  
'A-Alex, god' Jack moaned, his grip tightening on Alex's hair.

Suddenly Alex was ripped away from Jack, Jack's view shaking and blurring.  
'Alex' Jack accidentally moaned, still slightly dreaming. The shaking slowed down.  
'What the-? Jack! Wake the fuck up you lazy fuck!' Jack was pushed violently, he rolled over and slammed into the wall. Jack jolted awake at the contact and spun around to see what pushed him.  
'Alex! What the actual fuck!?' Jack cried, holding his nose that took the force of the impact. Alex was just staring at him, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. He leaned in slightly.  
'Were you dreaming about me Jay?' Alex asked. Jack drew in a small breath at Alex's words, realising he'd heard the moan that slipped out.  
'No. What are you talking about Gaskarth?' Jack stared at Alex, hoping he wouldn't see how nervous Jack was. Alex's head tilted to the left, the small smile turning into a smirk. He punched Jack playfully in the arm.  
'You totally fucking were! You were having a sex dream about me weren't you? I heard you moan my name! Do you like me?' Alex cried, a grin appearing on his face, his eyes beaming. Jack wondered why Alex was so pleased about this. Jack was determined to remain strong, not to let Alex see the blush that coloured his cheeks.  
'For your information, you're mistaken, I did nothing of the sort' Jack retorted. He pushed Alex out of the way and climbed out of the bunk. Alex stood facing him, his eyes trailed down Jack's body and rested on his lower half. Jack followed his gaze and realised he was only in his boxers, revealing how hard he was from the dream. Alex burst out laughing and pushed Jack backwards.  
'Oh! You fucking liar! You totally had a sex dream about me!' Alex laughed. Jack's blush deepened. He walked past Jack and off the bus, just as the door was about to close Jack heard Alex shout 'Grieco, you'll never guess what Jack has been doing!'. Jack sighed and walked off towards the bathroom to fix his 'problem'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, these chapter summary's are the fucking worst, I apologise so much.


	5. Warped Tour: You Me At Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan confronts Josh.

Josh had been avoiding Dan for the last two weeks. As much as Josh tried to deny it, Dan could tell he was lying regardless of the physical proof he had. After all, how can you say you're not avoiding someone if you make an excuse to leave the room every time they walk in? Dan had had enough of Josh avoiding having any contact with him, he decided to confront him about it.

* * *

'Josh!' Dan shouted on the way back to the bus. Josh turned around, his brow furrowed when he saw it was Dan. Dan sighed and caught up with him.  
'Hey, can I ask you something?' Dan asked.  
'Uh, not now, I have to do something...' Josh started, and turned to walk away.  
'Josh!' Dan grabbed his arm, and spun him around so they were facing each other. 'Will you just fucking quit it!?'  
'I.. I don't know what you're talking about' Josh answered, looking at the ground. Dan breathed deeply, trying not to get angry at him.  
'You fucking do, I'm sick of you lying to me. Why are you avoiding me?' Dan questioned. Josh looked up at him, forcing a small smile.  
'What are you talking about mate? I'm not avoiding you... I've just been really... busy lately, I just haven't had time to talk to you I guess?' Josh replied. Dan's hands clenched into fists at his side.  
'You fucking liar. Do you think after all these years that I can't tell when you're lying? Or that you would forget to talk to me unless you did it on purpose? We're best friends! We have been for years. What is your problem!?' Dan shouted.  
'Nothing is my problem' Josh mumbled, looking at the ground again.  
'God Josh, just stop bullshitting me. Tell me the fucking truth!' Dan said angrily.  
'Okay, you want the fucking truth!?' Josh shouted, now angry himself. Dan nodded.  
'You're my problem! I just don't get you! I know you like me, and I guess I've always known that I like you too, but I can't let myself because I love Sarah. I don't want to hurt her, and she'll never forgive me if she finds out I dumped her because I like you. So I can't be around you because every time I look at you, I find something new to like about you and I can't fucking stand it okay? I love Sarah, yet I find myself trying to find you when we have parties, or when I'm upset. I don't even call Sarah for help, it's always you! Do you see how wrong that is!?' Josh pushed at Dan, tears in his eyes.  
'Josh...' Dan started, his voice quiet.  
'No Dan! Don't! Just fucking don't! I can't be around you. End of. I want to make it work with Sarah, and if it means I can't see you then so be it. You wanted to know what was wrong, are you fucking happy?' Josh finished. Josh turned and walked onto the bus, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Dan stood there, fists still clenched, tears rolling down his face, shaking from anger and Josh crushing his heart.  
He heard shouting on the bus, and something shatter. Matt burst off the bus, shielding his head from whatever was going on.  
'Fucking hell Josh, I'll come back when you're not so mental!' He shouted as the door closed. He turned around and nearly walked into Dan. Matt stopped when he saw him, shaking and tears streaming down his face.  
'Oh, Dan' Matt whispered and pulled him into a hug. Tears steamed from his eyes harder and he clung onto Matt as his knees felt like they would give way. Matt just hugged him harder and let Dan sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how bad this is, I hadn't wrote in a while and this was the result, I'll be updating this soon when I can figure out what to do next in the story line.


End file.
